London 2012
by lauraayates
Summary: Set during s15, after Leo has split from Janet. Harry and Nikki attend the London 2012 Olympic games.


**DISCLAIMER: None of what you recognise belongs to me - I wish it did but sadly it doesn't. Silent Witness, and all characters and storylines that you recognise from the show, all belong to the BBC. I can only take credit for story lines and characters which you do not recognise from the show.**

* * *

 _ **Kiss Cam**_

You sit there just staring at the athletes as they race around the track. You know you should probably pay more attention to them, but you can't help but think of the woman that sits next to you. It's Nikki's birthday today and you'd decided that with the Olympics being in London, just around the corner from where you live, that you'd get tickets to a few events and bring her to see them. So here you are, sat in the velodrome trying to watch as Victoria Pendleton goes for another gold. Only you can't help but be distracted by Nikki, who sits beside you eagerly watching the race in front of you, unknowing to what she is doing to you.

You join in as the thousands of people surrounding you stand up and cheer as Victoria Pendleton gets another gold for team GB. Tearing your mind away from Nikki, you think back to what tickets you bought and which event is next. Your mind is distracted once again as the crowd starts chanting 'Kiss, kiss, kiss!' You turn to Nikki and ask her what is going on, only for her to tell you that they've started a kiss cam.

Your mind is reeling with thoughts right now but the most prominent thought seems to be "What if it lands on me and Nikki!?" You can't build up the courage to kiss her in private, but to kiss her in public, in front of all these people? You'd rather die.

Your worst nightmare comes true as you take a peek at the big screen, placed at the head of the stadium, and see not only your face, but Nikki's too. You can hear the crowds chanting the same as before: 'Kiss, kiss, kiss!' Turning to look at Nikki, you see her face is contorted with shock just as much as you imagine yours is. With courage that definitely wasn't there before, you lean forwards and kiss the very lips that you've been wanting to kiss since you met their owner 8 years ago.

The kiss begins being just a small, chaste kiss to shut the crowd up but slowly escalates into the sort of kiss you had always dreamed of sharing with the woman that is so intimately attached to your lips. In the back of your mind you know that the crowd lost interest in you. They have moved onto target another couple, but you don't care. The last time you were lucky enough to kiss Nikki, you had passed it off as just shutting her up. This time you could easily pass it off as the kiss cam, but you knew that if you didn't tell her how you felt now, you never would.

Tearing your lips away, you rest your forehead against hers and look into her eyes and whisper "I love you, Nikki Alexander."

Nikki is smiling brightly as she whispers her reply "I love you too, Harry Cunningham."

* * *

When the day is done, you leave the Olympic park hand in hand. Not keen on ending the day just yet, you drag Nikki down the street, planning on taking her to the same restaurant you took her too before, The Kauloon Kitchen.

Taking pleasure in the look on her face as she realises where you've taken her, you drag her inside and steer her in the directions the same booth you sat in all them years ago.

A waitress approaches your table and you order a bottle of red wine as well as the very same dishes you had order on your previous visit to this restaurant.

"Thank you for the perfect day." Nikki smiles at you as put some money on the little tray with the bill.

"My pleasure. I couldn't let your birthday pass without doing something, I can only use the walking stick jokes once a year after all." You smile back, standing up and taking her hand.

"You wouldn't use them at all if you knew what was good for you." Nikki fires back at you as you hail down a cab to take you both back to her place. Climbing in behind her, you settle in the seat next to her, wrapping your arm around her shoulders as she leans into your body.

Arriving outside her apartment, you pay the driver and climb out to walk her to her door. "Thank you again, Harry."

"I could think of another way you could thank me." You smile suggestively at her.

Taking the hint, Nikki leans forwards and once again, your lips are connected just briefly this time before she pulls away and invites you in for coffee. You take her up on her offer and follow her inside, closing the door behind you, knowing that the day isn't over yet.

* * *

 _ **Speedos**_

Entering the stadium that housed both the swimming and the diving, Harry and Nikki weaved their way around the tiered seating to find their seats before the event started. As well as tickets to see the cycling, Harry had gotten them tickets to see the diving and the swimming. The first event being diving, and Nikki couldn't help but imagine her partner in crime wearing a pair of the tight speedos that they wore. The image forcing a lascivious grin to form on her face and resulted in Harry giving her a look that said: "What are you grinning at?" She quickly shook her head as if to say: "Nothing" before she turned her head in the direction of the diving board in time to see the American's take their turn on the board.

Knowing nothing about the sport herself, Nikki never knew whether the dives they witnessed were any good or not, but that didn't stop her from enjoying herself, especially when she imagined Harry in the various, brightly coloured pairs of speedos on parade in front of her.

Harry turned to look at Nikki sat next to him to see the same lascivious look on her face that he had seen earlier when they first entered the stadium. "What's with that grin on your face?"

"I'm imagining you in a pair of those speedos." She told him, winking suggestively at him.

"Never in a million years," Harry exclaimed "The boys need room to breath."

"Does that mean you're a boxer man then?" Nikki enquired, already knowing that he wore boxers from the many times she'd caught him changing after a PM at work.

"Of course," Harry smiled at her, not bothered about sharing this type of information with her, especially after that magnificent kiss they'd shared earlier at the cycling. "Although, you already knew that didn't you? You've been peaking when we've been getting dressed after PMs."

"But-" Nikki started to protest

"Don't bother denying it. I've seen you peaking..." Harry started "When I've been peaking at you. No, wait. Peaking makes it sound wrong, I was... admiring you." He amended.

"You've been looking at me? While I've been in only my underwear?" Nikki asked, not believing that he would admit that out loud and in public.

"Of course, why wouldn't I!? You're beautiful! I don't know why I didn't tell you how I felt sooner, but I should have done."

"I know you should have. Would have saved me a lot of effort in picking up guys to try make you jealous."

"You picked up guys just to make me jealous?"

"Yes." Nikki confirmed, before turning to the events rolling out in front of them to see who was next to dive and upon finding it being Tom Daley and his partner, shushed Harry and told him to watch, the lascivious grin appearing on her face for the third time that day.

"You're imagining me in a pair of them speedos again aren't you?" Harry asked

"Oh yes"

* * *

 _ **Coffee and a Friendly Face**_

"So we have an hour for lunch before we go see the next event," Harry told Nikki as they left the swimming stadium. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't mind. Where ever you like." She told him, honestly not caring if they ate or not, never mind where, just as long as she had him as company.

"I think there was a sandwich shop back up by the velodrome. We could go there." Harry suggested.

"Sure."

With that, they made their way back up to where they spent the first part of the morning. Upon reaching the sandwich shop, Harry went inside to order two sandwiches and two coffees. Once he had what he had ordered, he went back outside to see Nikki chatting with a rather familiar face. Making his way over to them, he handed Nikki her food and drink and weaved his way into their conversation.

"Janet! How are you?" he asked, leaning in to hug his friend and plant a friendly kiss on her cheek.

"Harry, it's good to see you. I've been ok... Considering. How's Leo been?" Janet asked, still caring for the man that had so cruelly broken her heart.

Shocked that she had asked such a question, Harry looked to Nikki, unsure how he should answer the older woman's question. Luckily, Nikki came to his rescue and answered for him "Well, he's been showing us that he's ok and not affected at all, but I don't think he's telling us the truth."

"Oh," Janet said, not knowing what to say to what she had just been told. "Well, can you... can you tell him that I still... I still care for him? And that I miss him?"

"Of course." Nikki replied, leaning in to give her a hug.

"I should be getting back to my sister. Oh and Happy Birthday Nikki." Janet said before giving them both one last hug and going off to find her sister.

"Poor Janet." Nikki mused "They were good together."

"I know they were but Leo obviously wasn't happy. Now stop dwelling on the past and getting all upset on your birthday and eat your sandwich. We only have half an hour until we go see the basketball. You know I hear they have cheerleaders there." Harry told her suggestively.

"Harry!" Nikki exclaimed with disgust, not believing he would think of other women like that while he was out with her and on her birthday.

"Relax Nikki, I was thinking of you in one of their uniforms."


End file.
